the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a normal Day Part 4-Festivities!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Happy Birthday Party Time! Just a normal Day Part 4-Festivities! 77 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 2 years ago After the cake was thoroughly enjoyed and presents were doled out to the honored birthday girl, the lodgers opted to split up and explore the many activities that the Planet and Keep held. ((Here's a list of everything available! . Guided shuttle tours across the planet. . A luxury spa. . A bar and dining area. . Grand Arena, which is hosting a jousting tournament and a grand melee along with smaller battles. . Guided historical tours of the Keep. Have fun!)) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll Nyx Silverfang Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((Tairais last post for the Grand Melee)) Charricthran had been absent for all of the previous festivities. Tradition dictated that the warriors and participants of the Grand Arena's events stay far from the sight of the guests until their moment to perform. Granted, tourists were typically exempt from this rule, but following it went a long way toward earning the respect of his fellow contestants. That respect usually translated into a fair fight, namely, the native fighters were less likely to band together and focus their efforts on him. Overwhelming someone with numbers wasn't particularly a good way to give someone a chance to prove their worth, after all. Nowadays, with more wins in the arena than any other foreigner before him, it tended to manifest slightly differently: The foolhardy would engage him first while the wiser combatants would fight among themselves, each eager to have a chance at fighting him one-on-one. Sometimes there'd even be teams of two or three. Today was shaping up to be one of the even rarer times there would be four to six that remained to fight him. The group of younger Nasir weren't a force to be underestimated, certainly, but he found his attention snared by a group of five non-natives standing around a training dummy casting glances over their shoulder at him. They were an odd sort of group: A male kasatha that looked trained in martial arts, if his four empty hands, loose-fitting clothing, and mask rather than the traditional scarf were anything to go by. A gathlain with no discernable gender, their armor and katars woven from the very living wood that made them, with wings almost identical to the Nasir, save for the fact they were made out of a mistletoe-like plant and attached to them in a symbiotic relationship, if memory served. Two humanoids clad in identical armors that resembled the plague doctors of old, blades of energy holstered at their hips. Save for the weapon, he wagered they were two of the Whalers he'd once encountered in a different universe at the behest of a different god. Finally, a towering being that seemed hewn from the very landscape outside, blue skin glittering like sapphires. They were easily nine feet tall, towering over all in the room, clad in nothing but a simple, white, toga-like garment and a pair of sandals. Granted, they didn't really need anything else, Charricthran thought. He had no doubt that his skin, for all it rippled and moved like any other creatures, was definitely as hard as the gemstone it appeared to be made from, and the absurd amount of muscle the being packed would've been enough challenge on its own. Their face was featureless, save for the two pits glowing with a radiant sort of energy he assumed served as their eyes. All in all, an intimidating figure. Well. At least no one could say the fight wasn't going to be interesting today. A horn sounded overhead, bringing to mind the sound of conch shells from Earth. Shortly after it followed a booming voice he recognized as Kilanrund's. "Soptloum, flom, ou co se ol emsoth, so Nerthenoon eam thomthleap to ethwo ilsheeth tosa Seackshout Thlel!" Ladies, gentlemen, and those who are neither, the Nerthenoon will begin in five minutes at the Grand Arena! Though it was not his event, he joined in with those who cheered the contestants as they made their way to the elevator platforms. The space beneath the Grand Arena quickly filled with laughter and mirth, and Charricthran smiled, glancing over his shoulder a final time at the curious group of five that saw fit to make him their target. "Let the games begin." (( If any of your characters wish to watch the Nerthenoon (and later, the small-scale battles and the Grand Melee), this is the thread to do so :3c )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago After clearing up the cake and helping Millie, Alice had heard the booming announcement (thankfully with the aid of a near by translation device). Wandering her way through the halls the girl finally made it to the spectator area of the massive arena. She wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen but she hoped it would be enjoyable! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll Motion pictures? Cinema event? Movies? Most of these words Alice had never heard before but that was a common occurrence at the Society. The girls brow knitted in confusion as she tried to think of what a motion picture might mean. After coming up with nothing she opted to ask. "What's a movie?" MillieGriffin "A type of entertainment," she cut off another piece for herself and walked to the end of the table where the setup was, she flipped through the folder to the front, "I can show you one if you want." She took a card out that had some silent movies on it out of the folder and installed it into her phone that had a projector attachment on it, grinning as she did so. Eversence she first saw movies back home she thought it'd be great to go back and show them to someone in the past. My response: )) "Okay!" Alice grinned excited to see what all these boxes and squares were for. She followed the girl/beast over and watched as she fiddled with the machines. "Do I need to sit down? Or....?" She asked unsure of what one was supposed to do with a movie. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yes, in the middle of all those speakers," She said referring to the boxes and squares, "just make yourself comfortable and watch that wall." She pointed at a clear, flat space of wall that was just the right distance for movies. She selected a short comedy and aim her little projector at the wall. When Millie pressed play on her phone music erupted out of the speakers as the title of the show projected on the wall. They watched as a tramp with a little mustash appearedon the wall and the mischief he'd cause. ( 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Alice sat down on the ground, cross legged and stared at the blank wall. This all seemed very strange and pointless. Strange girl continued to fidget with the machines and the girl Alice was about to question the need to look at a blank wall when the movie flickered to life. Alice's eyes widened as the wall became alive with images of words and people with odd clothing. The sound echoed through the room encasing her in the experience. She giggled at the mustached man's antics. Though comedic it reminder the girl of her times on the streets, making the character just that more relatable. Alice's grin grew even wider as she watched the man recuse the dog and even larger as they bonded. By mid show Alice was in a full on belly laugh from the shenanigans occurring when the funny mustached man stuffed the puppy into his pants. Thoroughly enthralled she leaned in adsorbing the spectacle and all it's glories. When the show had finished Alice's eyes were locked upon the puppy and pups. The faintest smile tugging at her lips as the wall turned back to it's typical color. She didn't speak but sat there quietly, hands folded in her lap enjoying the fleeting memories. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie was constantly grinning a cheshire cat like grin the whole time she watched the girl watch the movie, she'd seen it already and remembered the whole thing to the dot, but seeing Alice's reactions brought back those feelings of seeing it for the first time again. When the show was over she turned off the projector, "so how was it" she asked trying to tone down her grin. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "It was very well done." She nodded a feint glimmer in her eyes. "I always wished for a dog yet it was never allowed." Her gaze drifted down to the hands in her lap; they slowly opened an closed. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Millie looked at her, her grin now vanished, a bit empathy towards the girl started to creep in, "I see..." was all she uttered as certain memories started flashed through her brain. She blinked and shook her head clear again. "The other films Mz. Hyde wants to show will have sound, and color because they're newer. Maybe if everyone like them... Maybe it could be a weekly thing at the society, I thought." She said changing the subject. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago The girl's demeanor quickly shifted back to one joy and excitement. "Really?!" Her eyes widened at the idea, "Would it work there? Or do you need this wall to make it work? There are more of these movies? How many more? What are they about?" The questions spilled from Alice's mouth with increasing speed as her enthusiasm built. 4 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Millie's grin returned, "Yes, it can work there, we don't need the wall. We've got thousands of movies, all kinds from across the century, my uncle is kind of a fan of motion pictures." took out the memory card, "this one little card contains hundreds of movies alone." She put it back in the folder held the whole thing up for Alice to see, "and this is how many cards we got and not to mention all the cartoons, and tv shows, and music, and games in here." She proudly explained. 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Alice stared at the tiny black squares trying to imagine bands, orchestras, pictures, and games fitting into them. "How does it all fit?" She asked envision trying to squeeze chess into such a small space. Such a tiny box wouldn't even be able to hold a pawn! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "it's like..." Millie tried to think of a good analogy that Alice could understand, "It's like how your brain can fit all the memories of your entire life in it," she taps her own temple, "all that information... these cards are very similar to that." 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "But their so small..."She thought about this for quite a while. Each box is like a tiny brain that holds information. It certainly was strange but not unusual for the Society to have such strange devices. "How do you get the information out?" Alice quickly followed up with a better question, "How did you make them?" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie felt a little foolish now at the latter question, she was actually half tempted to take the credit for the cards but knew better of it, "Actually I didn't make them, they're mass produced where I'm from, I know how they're made and I've program some though. " She grabbed her phone, "and you need a type of computer to use the information." she said referring to the first question as she showed the device to Alice. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago These tiny brains were mass produced from where the beast/girl was from? That place must be extraordinary! Everyone must have thousands of tiny brains and know everything! Her eyes widened at the thoughts racing through her head. "Does everyone have these where you're from?" She gestured towards the folder, "Where are you from? Is everyone there like you?" The girl paused and her gaze drifted towards the ground as she muttered under her breath in embarrassment, "What's 'program'....and a 'computer'?" The tiny brain lady had said those words with such confidence it was as though she expected Alice to know them. Alice hadn't the faintest clue of what they were. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Back in the bar area Griffin was sitting at his little table alone again, now that his alien interlocutor had finally escaped it's educational entrapment. He was getting rather bored just sitting there for what felt like days sipping on his alien concoction, that seemed like it had the effect of fifty hard-core liqurs condensed into one glass (normally he could hold his drink way better than this), and now that his cake had vanished in his system he was getting a little peckish. He decided there was no other option but to go back to the dining hall with the rest of the rabble and find something to eat along with something to entertain him. He took another swig of his drink and was just about to get up and stagger back the dining hall, when he saw one of the party-goers come into the bar, though his it took a little longer than usual to recognize who,(what with his brain being slogged down by the alcohol fumes.) (Jekyll1886) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis had come on another drink run, accompanied by Helen. He approached the bar and put in the order. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin blinked trying hard to remember... when it finally hit him, " Oh! I do know you!" He anounced from his table in revelation, before getting up and going towards the bar to meet Lewis. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh," said Lewis, turning his head as Millie's uncle addressed him. "Hello, Griffin," he greeted. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "That's right, you're that- that . . . That posh, hippy, scott!" He said as he approached Lewis. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Weir was at first taken aback... ...then burst out laughing. "Al...right..." he said, pitch rising both in amusement and with a touch of embarrassment. "But what do you mean by 'hippy'?" he queried, a partially stifled look of confusion on his face. Lewis presumed the term had nothing to do with his hips, judging by the way Griffin had said it. 5 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You know, it's a...uh, um... Oh... what's the other words for it...?" his drunk brain was sputtering along to find the right synonyms Weir might recognize, "'beatnik'? no wait... 'Bohemian', 'Nonconformist'! Understand that?" 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Helen put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. At seeing Griffin struggle to explain it, she smiled and told Lewis in a low voice, "Basically they are this stereotype with men having very long hair, a sweatband around their forehead, peace sign accessories, floral or rainbow clothes with bright colors, and..." She lowered her voice further. "They usually take hallucinogenic drugs." 4 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ( Jekyll1886 ) 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Nonconformist..." repeated Lewis in response to Griffin. He considered it a moment. "That's fair," he owned. He was not exactly conventional in mindset, after all. Helen's explanation didn't seem to fit him...at least, until she got to the part about drugs. "Does he take me for the Victorian equivalent, then?" he asked her quietly. It was an amusing thought, given the description's overall inaccuracy. But if all Griffin meant was "nonconformist", that much was true. 4 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin smirked when Lewis owned up to his assumptions about him, but started getting confused when the girl Weir brought started whispering to him. "Eh? what's that?" Griffin asked slightly annoyed at their whispering in front of him. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Apparently there's...another definition of 'hippie', this one involving rather odd fashion and mind-altering drugs." Lewis shrugged. "'Nonconformist' is what you meant, though, yes? Someone outside the norm." He reflected a moment. "That's true of many at the Society," he concluded, smiling at the thought. "Yourself included, I'd imagine." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Hmm..." he thought about it for a "I suppose that's somewhat true but you more so with you... You and your metaphysics. Those lot loved all that about mind-body, esoteric, chakras, astral bodies, good n' bad 'vibes', and talking about all that philosophical stuff... as they sucked on their marjana and scoffed at the socal standards of the time... but yeah I guess you're somewhat right too." 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Ah..." said Lewis, understanding the connection. "I see." He considered voicing a thought...then did. "'Tis true, by the by," he said matter-of-factly "'Astral body' is just another word for 'soul' or 'spirit'. And everything does have its own particular energy signature--'vibration', if you like. Though living things are much easier to pick up on than base matter," he said as the drinks came. "Higher frequency and all." Weir handed Helen hers, and held his three in one hand, his other occupied as it was by his walking stick. "Care to head down and watch the show?" he asked the two of them, with a brief tilt of his head in the arena's direction. "We can take these with us," he said with a glance at the drinks. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'd love to." Helen answered, smiling and taking a sip of her drink. She noticed the three glasses Lewis held all in one hand. "Do you need some help with those?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "No, but if you could get any doors we might run into, I'd be much obliged." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited He considered Wier's offer a moment before deciding he didn't really have much better to do, then goes back to the table to fetch his own drink. "Uh hey, you better be careful..." Griffin said returning to the duo with his drink and leaned in close to Lewis as he said with a hushed tone, "I think the barman drugs some of these drinks... I'm no lightweight but this was the only one I had and just look at me...!" The barman was still able to hear Griffin's accusation and began to protest, <"You said you wanted the strongest drink we have, and I warned you that particular liquor had a much higher alcohol content than any of your Earth brews!"> Griffin looked towards the barman squinting at him "...I don't trust you..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Er, Griffin..." whispered Lewis, "you do realize you just told me to look at you, right?" Bit of an impossibility, that... "But still, thanks for the warning. I'll bear it well in mind." In a normal volume, he continued: "I think we'd better nab some decent seats while the getting's good." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen looked a bit puzzled by the exchange but shook it off as she drank from her glass again. "Lead the way, good doctor," She instructed with a smile, "Your sense of direction is no doubt better than mine." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The trio did, indeed, find decent seats, at a middling distance and fairly centered. They settled in with their beverages and food. Lewis sat between Helen and Griffin, in case anyone should want another drink. Cane hooked around an arm of his seat, Weir sat back and took a sip from one of the glasses as they waited for the event to begin. "Hoohfh..." he half shivered, half purred as the high-proof liquid coursed down his gullet. "Now that's a drink," he declared. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin grinned as he started chowing down on one of the snacks "Aheheh, see what I tell ya'?" and washed it down with his own. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh, is it that good?" She asked, giving his glass a rather curious look. While her own drink was satisfactory, sips from it didn't nearly bring about the same reaction as Lewis's. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's deceptively smooth and incredibly strong," he stated. "Want to try it? I brought enough for everyone, apparently," he chuckled. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Huh," She pretended to consider the description for a minute, "So, it's like you, then." She managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds, before breaking into a grin and laughing gently, "Yes, I would like a glass, please." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Pfha!" laughed Lewis, caught off guard by the comparison. "Oh, you're too good, Helen," he chortled, handing her a glass. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Are you two a couple by the way?" Griffin blatantly asked as he unwrapped his cake piece. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Helen went rigid, only just managing to keep her grip on the two glasses grasped in her hands. "O-Oh Gods, no!" She exclaimed, then flushed as she realized how that sounded. "I-I mean, nothing against L-Lewis, but he's related to me." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis had been taking a sip of his beverage when Griffin made his query. Weir narrowly avoided doing a spit-take in surprise. He hurriedly quaffed his drink as Helen spoke. "Likewise," he returned, when she'd finished. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh . . . Okay then." Griffin said before taking a bite out of his cake and another sip from his drink. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Helen sighed with relief, taking a sizable gulp from the glass Lewis had handed her. The drink burned going down and she coughed, her mind jumping to the serum in a moment of panic. Griffin had said something about drugs in the drinks. "It's r-really strong..." She managed, sipping from her glass of wine. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ay," agreed Lewis, and took the last swig of his. "Grand, that." The booze began to hit his bloodstream. "Oh, there we are," he said with a smile as the lovely, warm feeling washed over him. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Aheheh, yep told ya'." Griffin downed the remainder of his beverage and looked down at now empty glass with a frown, then with an apathetic shrug he gave it a good toss it over his shoulder. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis went stock still for a moment, Griffin's action registering. Then Weir burst out laughing... ...looked at his own empty glass... ...and did the same. A local behind him was none to pleased to only narrowly miss being hit. "Not to worry, my good...person," said Lewis, playing up the very real beginnings of his inebriation. "'Tis a fine old Earth tradition," he fibbed, clapping a hand on the native's shoulder. "Dodging the glass means you'll dodge misfortune in the coming year...or moon-cycle...or whatever you use to keep time around here. On Earth, it'd be at least a season..." he said with a friendly, drunken smile. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin could barely contain his laughter at Weir's lie "Aheheh*hic*heheh*hic* Right right, and the one who throws the glass shouts 'Opa'!" he added to the fib. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Although the thrower's friend may also shout 'Opa!' in his stead...as Griffin here just did," continued Lewis, as if he were letting the local in on important mysteries of the universe. "Doubly lucky, that. Means another misfortune dodged. "The more people shouting 'Opa!', the better!" Weir declared merrily...then wobbled a bit. He caught himself with his cane, thankfully. "Whoops," he said, then took his seat. "That was...that was a close one, wahnnit?" he asked rhetorically, accent momentarily veering toward cockney--or just general drunkenness--on the last word. "Nearly fell on my arse." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Aheheh*hiccup* And yet ano-*hic*-ther misfortune dodged!" Griffin commented starting to catch a case of hiccups. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Goo' thing I dodged tha' glass earlier," said Lewis without missing a beat, though his words began to slur. "Oh look I still have one," he said as if just noticing the remaining drink. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen winced at the display, torn between laughing and shaking her head at Lewis's behavior. "Perhaps just the one drink was enough..." She suggested gently as she stood, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other reaching for the glass. "You won't be able to stay conscious enough to watch the show at this rate." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Well ya can't-*hiccup*-can't waste it either, I me-*hiccup*-an that's some goo-*hiccup*-d sh*t right there!" he said leaning against lewis to see her better and pointing at the remaining glass. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Weir looked from Helen to Griffin to the glass, as if struggling to make a decision. "You wan' it?" he said finally, offering it to Millie's uncle. "Or we could share," he added, as the thought belatedly occurred. One drink split amongst three people's no' so bad... 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin pondered over the options Lewis gave a while before finally making his decision, "Yeah s-*hiccup*sure l'll *hiccup*half it..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I... suppose half of another glass couldn't hurt." relented Helen uncertainly, drawing back her hand as she bit her lip. "Just try and take it slow, alright?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis handed the glass to Griffin, then turned to Helen. "You an' I could split the remainin' half," he suggested to her as he took his seat. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin was surprised Weir gave him the glass first and was looking at it puzzledly. He didn't hear what Weir said to Helen so when he gave back the glass it was empty. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh," Helen said, noticing the glass was empty and swiftly moving to take it, "How about I get you some water instead, Lewis?" It's probably for the best. One glass already had him swaying and asking brash. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, would you? You're a godsend," said Lewis, patting her on the shoulder. "I could use some bread an' butter, too, if they have it," he added. "Or I'm really goin' to regret this tomorrow mornin'." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin watched her leave then looked back at Weir still slightly confused, "Well*hiccup*why didn't y-*urp*-ou drink first???" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "'Tis a rude man who offers a fellow a drink an' then drinks first," said Lewis. "You said you'd take half, an' I took you at your word," he shrugged. Won't ever do that again... 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "But I thought my half was at the bottom?" he said still confused. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Helen flashed a smile before leaving to track down some water and bread for her grandfather. She came back serveral minutes later with a tray ladened with a pitch of water, several pieces of toast, along with jams and butter. "Here you are, Lewis," She sat down and offered the tray, "Some things to help out the future, sober you." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis paused a moment, his inebriated brain processing the deadpan humor. In the end, he couldn't help but snicker. Helen arrived with the tray. "Ah, thanks," he said, quickly assembling all the slices of toast and every dab of butter and jam into the world's largest, simplest dagwood sandwich. He took an enormous bite, which he washed down with half a glass of water. Two bites later, the sandwich had disappeared. I only hope it kicks in in time, he prayed. He finished his glass of water, refilled it, and drank the second glass immediately. He refilled it yet again, topped off Helen's water, and set the empty pitcher back on the tray. "That's better," he declared. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited As Lewis was scarffing down on his sandwich Griffin strated much on one of the bags of the deep fried whatevers it only just started to occur to him to wonder what it actually was. Popcorn shrimp? Fried oysters?? Still he was too drunk to care that much, but still curious. "Here *hiccup* try one." He said holding out his bag to the other two. you two can be my guinea pigs... he thought but didn't say. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Thanks, but I've nowhere to put it," demurred Lewis, having just finished the last glass of water and suddenly feeling rather full. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin gave Weir a look that said 'spoiled sport' then leaned further into offer Helen some with a slight smile, "They're *hiccup* actually quite good*hiccup*..." he enticed. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Sure, I'll take one." She smiled politely, if a bit nervously, and took the bag. He'd probably keep insisting otherwise. She thought as she peered inside. "What are these?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Griffin shrugged grabbing another bag for himself "I've just been calling them 'deep fried whatevers' *hiccup*" he plopped some in his mouth. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis did a quick scan of the arena, noticing all the birdlike natives. "Might be earthworms," he ventured matter-of-factly. It did seem the logical thing to him. "Or seeds. Or arthropods," he remarked with a nonchalant shrug. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen set the bag down, instead taking a drink of water and watching Lewis closely. "I think I'll try one later, when I can learn more about then." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago When Weir listed the possibilities of what they could be Griffin still had a mouth full of them and some in his hand, his chewing slowed considerably as he debated on spitting them out or not, but swallowed since he'd already eaten a bag and a half of these things. He did put the rest back in the bag, not feeling hungry anymore, and shot a 'thanks a lot bigmouth' look at Weir. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "That's sensible," said Lewis to Helen. He belatedly registered Griffin's look of displeasure. "What?" Weir asked him. "'Tis the likely thing, no? Bird planet; bird food." •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago When Weir pointed out Griffin's error he looked down at his invisible body ". . . Oh..." and started fumbling around for his pocket watch to turn himself visible again. "Okay well I'll just tag along then, I guess..." He said starting to follow them, then suddenly the thought reoccurred " Oh! right I'll just get something to nibble on, just be a sec!" He went into the dining hall, which was now empty and grabbed some bags of something deep fried and noticed one piece of the birthday cake still left wrapped in Millie's handkerchief. Griffin shrugged and took the piece with him, not caring if it was for him or her, and rejoined the two. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy